Vs. Roselia
Vs. Roselia is the fourteenth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Brendan. It aired 2/5/2016. Story Brendan runs into Fallabor Town, heading straight towards the contest hall. Ian, Wingull, Max and Misty lag behind. Ian: Not that exciting. Misty: I remember a certain someone running in about the same manner for his gym battles. Max: Besides, this is exciting! Despite how much of an idiot Brendan can be sometimes, he’s super pumped for this one. I can’t wait to see him win it! Misty: But don’t forget that Natasha girl. She was eery, but seemed confident. Ian: He hasn’t trained at all since the last contest. This’ll be a good reality check for him. Max: You saying he’ll lose? Ian: I’m saying he can’t do nothing and expect to win. End Scene Vivian is standing on the stage, with Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo and Nurse Joy on the judge panel. Ian, Misty and Max are in the audience. Vivian: Welcome, everyone, to the Fallabor Contest! Today, we have a wide array of coordinators prepared to show their stuff for you today! Today, we have three judges with us! First, the Director of the Contest Committee, Mr. Contesta! One of the heads of the Pokémon Fan Club, Mr. Sukizo! And last but not least, our very own Nurse Joy! And now, I present to you our first coordinator of the day! Brendan runs onto the stage, blowing kisses to the crowd. Brendan: Hello, everyone! And now, without further adu! Spinda, don’t fail me now! Brendan throws his Pokéball into the air, Spinda coming out in midair. Spinda: Spinda! Brendan: Come for a Flail! Brendan falls straight towards Brendan, as it begins to Flail back and forth in midair, slowing its descent. Brendan raises his palm, as Spinda lands on it, Flailing back and forth in control on top of his hand. Brendan: Do a little dance, Teeter Dance! Spinda stands up, one foot on Brendan’s hand. Spinda glows with a blue aura, and spins in circle, as Brendan spins in the opposite direction, affected by the attack. Vivian: Look at that! Last time Brendan played the clown! Now he’s showing Spinda’s control of its attack! Brendan: (Slightly dazed) And finish with Psybeam! Spinda’s ears glow, firing a multi-colored beam into the sky, spinning around as it spins. The crowd cheers, as Max is excited. Max: And you said they never practice! They worked all night perfecting that! Misty: Impressive to say the least. The contest goes on, showing some of the appeals. A Clamperl shines with Iron Defense, while a Chimecho sings with Heal Bell. A Medicham floats with Meditate, and a Shiftry spins with Razor Wind. Vivian: And what a spectacular appeal there! Next up, we have Natasha! Natasha walks onto the stage, looking calm and collected. She opens her Pokéball, as Roselia comes out. Roselia: Roselia! Natasha: Dazzle them. Giga Drain! Roselia raises her flowers to the sky, releasing several green energy streams, which shoot up, then come down, resembling plant roots. They glow, as they shine and light the arena. Vivian: Oh, wow! Roselia is dazzling the field with a Giga Drain that’s encompassing the field! Natasha: And yet, all good things must come to an end. Toxic. Roselia’s flowers forms Toxic orbs, the Toxic infecting the Giga Drain. Toxic travels through the Giga Drain roots like water, darkening the Giga Drain and causing its power to wither, the roots shrinking. The crowd gasps in astonishment and awe, as the Giga Drain simply fades away, the sparkling light snuffed out. Vivian: And there’s Natasha’s specialty! Just when you think she’s showing a beautiful masterpiece, she turns it into a powerful symbol of dying beauty! Misty: That, was breathtaking. Max: That didn’t seem like much. But, it was, Ian: Breathtaking. The cycle of life, highlighting the best and worst points. Brendan has his work cut out for him. Back in the staging room, Brendan sits confidently, as Natasha walks past. Brendan: So, Natasha. What’d you think of my stellar performance? Natasha: Ha! That was a shame performance at best. You’ll be lucky to even make it to the battle round. Vivian: (On the TV) And the judges results are in! Everyone turn your attention to the monitor! The coordinators in the back room look up, seeing the top 8 for the battle round. Natasha takes first, as Brendan takes fourth. Brendan: Fourth?! Natasha: Eh. Bit better than I thought. But this contest has plenty of lightweights. You being one of them. Brendan: Sheesh. You could be a little friendlier. Natasha: This is a serious competition. If you can’t handle that, you might as well stop now. Brendan: Oh, I’m not giving up. And I’m not going to lose! End Scene Roselia uses Giga Drain, draining the energy from Clamperl. Spinda uses Teeter Dance to confuse Chimecho. Roselia bathes Medicham in Toxic, and Spinda Flails to shatter Shiftry’s Razor Wind. Vivian: And we’ve had a vigorous competition. We now approach the final match, featuring Brendan and Natasha! Max: Five minutes against Natasha. She’s been vicious in these last few matches. Misty: Brendan went to the end of his time in each of his matches. Natasha finished within two minutes in each of her battles. Vivian: And begin! Brendan: Spinda, don’t fail me now! Brendan throws the Pokéball, choosing Spinda. Spinda: Spinda! Natasha: Roselia. Natasha presses the button on the Pokéball, choosing Roselia. Roselia: Rose. Brendan: Start up with Psybeam! Natasha: Petal Dance! Spinda fires Psybeam, as Roselia points her flowers at Spinda, firing a stream of condensed pink petals. Petal Dance shatters Psybeam, Brendan’s score going down as the attack heads towards Spinda. Brendan: Flail it away! Spinda Flails about, knocking the Petal Dance attack away with the force. Spinda is knocked back afterwards, as both Natasha and Brendan lose points. Ian: It wasn’t like against Shiftry, where that Flail completely parried the attack. The force and power of those petals still hurt it afterwards. Max: Keep it up, Spinda! Don’t give in! Brendan: Agh! That’s tough. Then, let’s make it a dance! Teeter Dance! Spinda uses Teeter Dance, Roselia dancing erratically along with Spinda. Natasha: Toxic. Roselia forms a Toxic orb at the tip of her flower, launching it into the air when her arm is swung that way. It flies up, then falls, nowhere near to hitting Spinda. Max: Nice! That’ll be a major point reduction! The Toxic orb almost hits the ground, when it spins, skidding over the ground heading straight for Spinda. It hits Spinda, exploding in a cloud of Toxic smoke. Spinda bubbles with poison, the Teeter Dance stopping. Brendan’s points take a drop. Brendan: How’d you do that?! Natasha: We train for absolute control. If you don’t have that, even for an instant, then you’re done. Giga Drain! Roselia holds her flowers up, releasing Giga Drain streams at Spinda. Brendan: Spin with Psybeam! Spinda spins, firing Psybeam as it goes. The Psybeam cuts through the Giga Drain, Natasha losing points. Natasha: Through the ground. Roselia places her flowers to the ground, the Giga Drain traveling over the ground. Spinda fires Psybeam, but is unsuccessful in stopping this version. Brendan’s score slowly creeps down, as Giga Drain hits Spinda, draining its energy. Brendan: Spinda! Flail to break out! Spinda gets ready to Flail, when it bubbles from the poison, as its energy is drained. Spinda drops to its knees, as the Giga Drain sucks the last of Brendan’s points away. Vivian: And it’s over! The winner is Natasha! Brendan drops to his knees, astonished. Spinda lies down on the ground, exhausted. Spinda: (Weakly) Spinda. Brendan: No way. Natasha: Just like a boy. Think he’s invincible. Hope you learned your lesson. Natasha is awarded the Fallabor Ribbon at the end, and Brendan meets with the others afterwards. Misty: Oh, Brendan. I’m so sorry. But you made it over three minutes in that battle! Max: She was a pretty tough opponent. And if you actually trained a little bit, you might’ve actually been able to stand a chance. Brendan: (Angrily) Oh, who asked you?! You little twerp! Ian bumps past Brendan, angering him even more. Brendan: You got a problem?! Ian: No. Just some advice. Keep up, or you’ll fall behind. Brendan: Well, what the heck is that supposed to mean?! Ian: Until you figure it out, you won’t be able to beat Natasha. Calm down, and think about it. Ian walks off, as Brendan still pants heavily, but is much more in control. Brendan: Max, I’m sorry, bro. Max: It’s okay. It’s not like a son of our dad to be good at losing. He drilled winning into us. Brendan: So, training, you said? Max: Yeah. And I can help you with that. Misty: You can ask Ian as well. He took a meek, ignorant girl, and turned her into one of the most passionate and powerful trainers that I know. Brendan: He doesn’t seem like the type to train anyone. Misty: It doesn’t hurt to ask. Main Events * Brendan loses the contest, while Natasha wins it. * Natasha's Roselia revealed to know Giga Drain and Petal Dance. Characters * Brendan (main) * Ian * Misty * Max * Natasha * Vivian * Mr. Contesta * Mr. Sukizo * Nurse Joy Pokémon * Spinda (Brendan's) * Wingull (Ian's) * Roselia (Natasha's) * Clamperl * Chimecho * Medicham * Shiftry Trivia * Brendan reveals that he doesn't take losing well. * Natasha's contest style was created with her tie to Marvel's Black Widow in mind. Beautiful yet deadly. * Medicham appearing is based off Grace's Medicham from the anime that appeared in the Fallabor Contest in Come What May! Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Contests Category:Pokémon Tales: Hoenn Contests Category:Pokémon Tales: Brendan